Para que son los amigos?
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Harry le declara lo que siente a Ginny, pero ella está de novia con... y para que son los amigos sino para buscarle a alguien para que el pueda olvidarla?. Hay una fiesta de difraces en el colegio, y a quien conoce?... ONE SHOT


_**¿Para qué son los amigos?**_

-Gin, ¿irías conmigo al baile de disfraces?

-¡Oh!- se apenó- lo siento Harry, pero ya tengo pareja.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Bueno, el me invitó yo dije que si.

-Pero... ¿cómo?, es decir... ¿Quién es?

-Bueno, no creo que importe.

-Vamos Ginny...

-Harry, respeta mis decisiones, no quiero decírselo a nadie ¿si?

-Bien...

-Gracias- le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Aguarda!- ella volteó- Hay algo que decir...

-Te escucho...

-Yo, no quería solo llevarte al baile conmigo.

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que quería aprovechar esa noche, para decirte lo que me veo obligado a decirte ahora...- respiró como si fuera a morirse por decir aquello. La timidez comenzaba a consumirlo.

-Habla Harry, ¿qué sucede?

-Que te quiero... que me gustas... y que quiero besarte- ella se le quedó mirando perpleja. Tanto tiempo esperando eso, pero ahora era diferente.

-Harry...- se acercó y lo tomó de la mano- primero que nada, gracias. Aprecio mucho que juntaras el coraje para decirme esto y... sobre todo por sentir eso por mi. Luego, bueno, necesito que sepas que yo también te quiero, y mucho. Pero yo, iré al baile con...- miró para todos lados disimuladamente, y le dijo en susurro- con Draco- sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella volvió al nivel de voz normal- Pero no solo iré con el al baile, sino que es... es mi novio hace cuatro meses Harry.

-Pero... pero... él es... Malfoy.

-Si, pero también es excelentemente caballero conmigo, es simpático y me quiere. Y además es mi amigo. Que todo esto lo haya mantenido oculto es por obvias razones, pero existió. Por otro lado, te pido por favor que no se lo digas a nadie, aprovecharemos que es una fiesta de disfraces para vernos- sonrió.

-Yo no diré nada, pero... si tu hermano se entera nos mata a los tres.

-Mi hermano es lo que menos me preocupa de todo esto.

-De acuerdo...- Harry bajó la vista.

-Lo siento... yo...

-No, está bien, tú...- la miró y sin más palabras se fue cabizbajo. Ginny lo observó irse con tristeza. Suspiró y se fue también.

----

-Me siento mal por él...

-¿Qué podías hacer Ginny?- hablaban en la biblioteca. Ella sentada tapándose con un libro y él sentado en frente, pero dos asientos al costado con otro libro tapando su cara.

-No lo sé... ¿Crees que podría haber hecho algo?

-Si, dejarme a mí e ir con él...- él bajó su libro- pero entonces me hubiera enojado yo...

-Enserio lo digo... tú porque no le viste la cara... pobre.

-Y menos mal que no la vi...

-Draco, esto es serio...

-De acuerdo... sabes que no me cae bien, y después de esto, menos...

-él no sabía nada...

-...sin embargo, creo que lo único que tú puedes hacer es buscarle alguien con quien concurra al baile- sus ojos se abrieron llenos de esperanzas.

-Eso es genial... si lo ayudo, hasta se olvide de mí.

-Exacto- suspiró- este libro me está aburriendo, vamos a otro lado ¿si?

-Bien...

----

-Harry aguarda...

-Hola- dijo desganado.

-¿Y si me dejas libertad de conseguirte pareja para el baile?

-¿Qué?

-Si...

-¡No!, de ninguna manera Ginny.

-Pero...

-Oye, yo se superar mis propios problemas.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, no me gustó como te fuiste ayer y...

-Deja que de eso me encargue yo ¿si?- se fue algo molesto, dejándola peor que antes.

----

-Chicas...- Las llamó Ginny a Parvati y a Lavender, quienes eran casi las únicas presentes en la sala común de su casa- Tengo un problema, necesito que me ayuden.

-Como sea, intentamos.

-Verán... Harry no tiene pareja para el baile y quería conseguirle a alguien, pero él no debe enterarse ¿si?

-¿quieres que le consigamos pareja?

-No, de eso me encargo yo, quiero ver si ustedes quieren ser su pareja... alguna- las chicas se miraron entre si y rieron.

-Sin ofender Ginny, pero de haber querido alguna vez salir con él...- comenzó Parvati.

-... o invitarlo al baile- agregó Lavender.

-... ya lo hubiéramos hecho. Y no es por él...

-... No, claro que no. Él nos cae genial, pero...

-... por más sexy que sea, él es algo lento.

-¿Y eso es problema?

-Y claro que si... si no va a tomar iniciativa, entonces no quiero nada.

-Ni yo- dijo la otra morocha.

-Bien, como sea.

-¿Por qué no vas tú con él?

-Porque yo ya tengo pareja...- dio media vuelta y se fue.

----

-Luna, ¿Tienes pareja?

-No oficial...

-¿cómo es eso?

-Lo estoy dando por sentado, pero aún no me preguntó.

-¡Oh!, ¿y estás segura que te lo pedirá?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Porque estoy buscando pareja para Harry.

-Lo siento...- alzó los hombros- yo, estoy esperando que... Neville, él... bueno, estoy esperando que me pregunte.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo haré yo.

-De acuerdo, suerte.

-Gracias.

----

-¿Hermione...? ¿Herms?- subía a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta la encontró besándose con su hermano, quien se separó de ella ni bien se abrió la puerta. Se miraron preocupados- Lo siento...- Cerró la puerta. A los dos segundos la volvió a abrir- Hermione, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?- Ron la fulminó con la mirada- Ya entendí, lo siento... sigan con lo suyo- cerró la puerta y se fue.

----

-Draco no se me ocurre nadie más...-se quejaba y resoplaba frustrada- ¡no entiendo nada!, es decir, hasta ayer Harry era EL chico sexy y codiciado, y hoy, cuando se los sirvo en bandeja de oro, ¿no lo quieren?. ¡¿QUIÉN LOS ENTIENDE?!

-Estate tranquila Ginny...

-No puedo, me hace mal verlo así... y si encima va solo, o peor, sino va al baile, por mi culpa... yo... no lo sé. Esto me duele tanto como a él.

-Eso habla bien de ti, pero deja ya un poco el tema...

-Podría dejarlo si supiera que tiene solución...- Draco se quedó pensante unos segundos.

-Yo... yo conozco a alguien... alguien que quizás esté interesada.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿quién?

-Bueno, así como Potter te está atrás, yo tengo gente atrás mío, y solo digo que puede funcionar y nos desharíamos de los acosadores...

-No es chistoso...

-Lo siento, me refiero a que les haríamos un bien a ellos y a nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Si, puede ser. Tú, ¿me ayudarías a juntarlos?

-Es obvio que no se juntarán por propia decisión...

-Una cita a ciegas...

-Y con disfraces. Jamás se reconocerán. Tú encárgate de que él tenga un traje que no devele su personalidad, y yo haré lo mismo con ella.

-Bien...- Lo miró y le sonrió- Gracias Draco... Esto es muy importante para mí.

-Ya sé. Por eso lo hago...- ella lo besó y se fue.

----

-Harry no puedes no ir...

-Basta Ginny, no tengo ganas de ir a hacer el ridículo...

-Pero eso es lo divertido, eso es lo que se hace en las fiestas de disfraces... sobre todo en las que organiza Dombuldore, ¿por que crees que las hace?... ¡Porque quiere reírse de lo que llevamos y de las personas con las que nos vemos!- él sonrió de costado- ¡Vamos!, prometo bailar una canción contigo...

-¿Y el resto del tiempo que hago?

-Buscar presa- le guiñó el ojo- Vamos, habrá millones de chicas allí, y lo mejor es que te atraerán por su forma de ser, ya que no la verás.

-No lo sé...

-¿Y que harás si no? ¿quedarte aquí solo?, disculpa, pero eso es más ridículo que cualquier traje que se te ocurra llevar. Además, más de la mitad de las chicas van solas, dispuestas a probar suerte allí... te sugiero hacer lo mismo, y sacar algo provechoso de la noche. La opción de volverte ya la tienes, busca algo más fuera de tu alance- besó su mejilla y se fue.

----

-Harry- le gritó pro el ruido que había en gran comedor, ambientado como sala de la fiesta. La verdad era que él no reconocía a nadie, los trajes eran sencillamente genial, aunque se notaban quienes eran mestizos, ya que, de los magos, al menos la mitad se disfrazaron de dementores, otra buena cantidad de Voldemorts y los demás variaban desde monstruos hasta ropa normal y algo tapando su cara. Mientras que los que frecuentaban el mundo muggle, tenían cosas más creíbles pero muggles al fin.

-¿Ron?

-Si, ¿No reconoces al mejor dementor de la fiesta?- Harry rió.

-Por lo que veo, tu no reconoces a Hermione- la señaló- te está esperando hace ya buen rato.

-¿Esa era ella?... ¡Va a matarme!, no la reconocí... ¡Me voy!, ¡Diviértete!

-¡Hey...!- Harry se dio vuelta y vio a una chica cubierta con una túnica negra y sus detalles en verde oscuro y dorado, pero no la reconoció, traía capucha, y al parecer, tenía el rostro pintado para no usar su máscara- ¿Bailas?

-Seguro...- Harry temía rechazarla, no sabía quien era, y suponía que ella tampoco, ya que lo había agarrado con demasiada seguridad. Ginny no era, la había visto efectivamente con Draco, Hermione se había ido hacía unos segundos y el resto tenía pareja. Al parecer ellos eran uno de los pocos que quedaban solos.

-Es una buena idea esto del disfraz- dijo aparentemente sonriendo- No reconozco a nadie...

-Ni yo... ni siquiera a ti...

-Esa es la mejor parte... yo tampoco te reconozco. Al resto si así que no tiene gracia...

-Es verdad...

Se quedaron hablando toda la noche. Harry creyó que solo estaría media hora, pero la verdad es que, en compañía de aquella extraña, fue uno de los últimos en subir. Definitivamente no bailaron toda la noche. Ambos se habían cansado con facilidad y solo se sentaron a hablar y tomar bebidas. De a ratos bailaban. La hora de despedirse e ir a dormir, entrada la madrugada, llegó de la siguiente manera.

-Mis amigos me esperan- Ron y Hermione lo esperaban en el vestíbulo para subir- Este... la pasé genial, te lo agradezco. La verdad es que no esperaba quedarme tanto...

-Yo también...

-¿Crees que debamos ya mostrarnos?

-Le quitaría gracia, ¿no crees?

-Y ¿como te identifico luego?

-¿Quieres identificarme?

-Claro... quiero seguir hablando contigo... me... me gustó estar contigo esta noche- ella sonrió.

-A mi también... Y, yo también querría saber quien eres, me gustaste mucho... pero pongámoslo como obstáculo. No nos mostramos, pero debemos averiguar quien era cada cual, y luego nos buscamos... ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

-No quiero sacarle todo el misterio de un minuto al otro...

-Me parece adecuado...

-Pero... ¿puedo darte un beso antes de irme?- él se quedó quieto. ¿Ella le estaba pidiendo besarlo?. No tenía idea de quien podía ser, así que se arriesgó. Él se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica. Se levantó sonriéndole y se fue.

----

-Ginny... gracias- le dijo al otro día Harry.

-¿por qué?

-Por convencerme a ir... conocí a alguien que...

-Si... te vi.

-Pero no sé quien es...

-¿no lo notaste?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida, ya que ella sabía bien que no la había reconocido y que fueron ellos quienes habían organizado aquello y que a él le había agradado.

-No... Tu, ¿tu sabes quien es?

-Si...- Sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados.

-¿Quién es?

-Si te lo digo, no habría más misterio...

-Pero podría buscarla, yo sé que ella me interesa...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si...

-Porque quizás es alguien que no esperas y... ¿estás seguro que no influencia el nombre?

-No...

-¿Ni la casa?

-Tampoco, yo sé como es de verdad...

-Entonces te diré que con quien estuviste anoche era Pansy Parkinson...- Harry se quedó perplejo.

-¿qué?

-Era ella...

-Y ella, ¿lo sabía?

-¡Claro que no!, supongo que Draco estará avisándole.

-¿Que... Que voy a hacer?

-Buscarla...

-Si, pero ella... ella es...

-Igual que Draco, y fue él quien se preocupó en buscarte a alguien... él me ayudó. Apuesto que la ayudará a ella también.

-Y si ella... si a ella no le agrada la idea de, bueno, de ser quien soy... ¿qué hago?

-Bueno, utiliza tus encantos Potter...

----

-Potter...- él se dio vuelta en pleno pasillo y la vio, ella se acercó- No sabía que eras tú...

-Ni yo...

-Y... ¿Qué...?

-Yo la pasé bien igual...- "¿Qué ESTAS DICIENDO?... va a burlarse de mí"- Es decir- se corrigió- Lo que dije ayer, fue verdad... y sabía que iba a tener que atenerme a fuera quien fuese... pero, no me importa que seas tú, yo lo disfruté...

-Y yo...- dijo algo tímida. Definitivamente Harry no la conocía como creía y, notó que esta nueva Pansy, comenzaba a gustarle- ¿No te importa que sea de Slytherin?

-¿por qué?

-¿No te importa que sea amiga de Malfoy?

-¿A ti te importa que sea amigo de Hermione?- él sonrió- creo que es algo un poco incoherente... tus amigos son tuyos, no míos- ella le sonrió comprendiendo. Ambos notaron al instante que se llevarían mejor de lo que creyeron posible si se les preguntaba antes de la noche anterior.


End file.
